The Dreaded Birthday
by bobthetree123
Summary: Its Brennans' birthday. A dinner is held for her. With alchohol. When Brennan gets drunk, what irrationl thing will she do? And will she regret it, or savour it? First Bones fan fic. Please be kind


Hey, guys.

This was my first bones fanfic. I got reviews saying i needed to fix a few things up, so jsut to let you know i did. thanks for picking up on that coz i didn't! hope you enjoy the story and thankyou for clicking on it in the first place

* * *

Brennan sat at her desk, staring blankly at the computer. Molecules were blown up, filling the entire screen. But they were a blur to her. Her mind was filled with images, not of bones or DNA, but of Booth, and the file he had shown her earlier. The file that now terrorized her very thoughts.

And his words. Those dreaded words he had spoken to her, haunting her memory, mocking her.

_We're throwing a party for your birthday!_

Oh God. Why a party? She had other, more important things to be doing – examining this new victim for example. Not celebrating her birthday. What was so exciting about it anyway? It's only officially turning a year older, what's so special about that?

Brennan heard a knock at the door and murmured 'Come in' without looking up. She heard footsteps approaching the desk, but continued typing. Heard the _thump! _As a file was slapped onto the desk.

She sighed. She knew who it was. 'I'm not doing it Booth. You know that. It's a waste of time.'

'Just open it, Bones. I guarantee you won't regret it.'

Knowing that he wouldn't leave until she read the file, she opened it. She skimmed over the paper inside, without taking it in.

'Come on, Bones. One night. Dinner. That's all it is.'

Brennan finally glanced up. Booth was sitting on her desk, a pathetic puppy look on his face. He clasped his hands together, as if to plead. He looked pathetic, like a child whimpering to his mum to buy an ice cream.

Brennan fell for it. 'Alright. One dinner. It can't hurt. I've done _that _before.'

Booth punched his fist in the air. '_Yes!_' he said. He quickly stopped when he saw her look. 'Oh. Sorry.'

*

The next day went by like normal. Cases to be solved, bones to look at, fractures to determine. Brennan was feeling like she normally did – feeling like this was where she belonged. She had completely forgotten about her birthday until Angela asked if she was excited about it. Brennan then remembered the dreaded celebration. She just nodded in agreement.

The next day, Brennan woke up like normal, went in the shower and got changed. Booth arrived at her door at 8.

Holding a gift.

Oh yeah. It was her birthday. Darn.

'Happy Birthday Bones! Why the long face? You should be celebrating. Here, open it!'

Brennan took the gift and carried it to the table. Opening the card, she read aloud.

'Happy Birthday Bones. Wait, is that meant to be a bone?' she asked, squinting at a small drawing that looked very slightly like one. It was too late that she saw the writing next to it. "Ha ha, made you squint!"

Brennan looked up, and saw Booth shaking with laughter. She had to admit, it was pretty funny. She reached for the present, and then opened it. Inside was a dark brown scarf made of soft material. She could already feel its warmth. 'Thanks Booth! I'll wear it today.' It was quite chilly outside.

'Yeah, well, I wanted to get you something useful. You know, Parker actually picked that type. So, thank him more then me.'

'Well then, thank Parker for me. And now, it's time to face the horrors at work.'

*

It was just as bad as she had imagined. Worse. The whole lab was covered in balloons and signs saying 'Happy Birthday Dr Brennan!' She sighed yet giggled when she walked in. 'What's all this for?' she asked Booth.

'Well, you're one of the top scientists in the lab. You deserve a break, and fun! No working today.'

'Wha-'

Angela, Cam and Hodgins walked over. Angela hugged her. 'Happy birthday sweetie! Oh, you're going to have so much fun today!'

'But I have work to do. There are bones there that are hundred of years old, their families-'

'Are probably dead. The bones can wait,' Cam said, also giving her a hug.

'Yea, Dr B, karaoke time!'

'But-'

'No buts, Bones, just go.'

Bones was dragged away. The rest of the day was filled with food, games, and the opening of presents. At the end of the day, all the talk was of the dinner that night. Brennan stayed silent, nodding when necessary. Personally, she didn't see the fuss over it all. It was dinner, for God's sake. Not some meeting to see the Pope! And now, only a few more hours…

*

Brennan was just stepping out of the shower when she heard a knock at the door. Wrapping a towel around herself, she went into the living room. 'Come in' she called out, hiding slightly in case it was either a guy or a stranger. But it was only Angela who walked in.

'Oh good, you're getting ready. Thought you might need help.'

Brennan just stared at Angela. She was wearing a floor length green dress.

'Where are we going? Hollywood?'

'I feel like I'm going to the paparazzi.'

'I don't know what that means.'

'Look, hon. I'm here to help you because you need to look the prettiest. Now…'

Angela moved towards Brennan wardrobe. Inside, she pushed all her everyday clothes to the side. She finally spotted the dress Brennan had been hoping she wouldn't notice. She held it up.

'Perfect.'

Angela waited until Brennan had gotten dressed, then helped her with the make up and hair. By the time she was finished, she didn't recognize herself.

'Oh, Booth is going to be so stunned when he sees you!'

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door. Angela opened it. Booth walked in, in a black silk suit and baby blue tie.

'Looking good, Ange,' he said, seeing her.

Angela scoffed. 'Just wait till you see Bren.' She motioned Brennan to walk forward.

Angela was right. Booth was stunned. Brennan was wearing a floor length black dress, one side sitting on her shoulder, the other holding under her arm. Her pale skin showed. Her hair was tied down, straight but curled at the ends, with the front pulled back. Booth was speechless.

'You look … good,' was all he managed.

'Thanks,' she said.

Angela looked around. Well, if you don't mind, Bren, can I just hang here for a few minutes to let you guys settle there first?'

'Sure.'

Booth held out his arm, and Brennan wrapped hers through it. They together walked to the car, Booth holding the door open for her. 'You don't need to be posh, Booth.'

'It's your birthday, Temperance. You deserve posh.' Brennan was surprised. He almost never called her Temperance.

Arriving at the restaurant, Brennan could see why she had to get dressed up. They were at one of the poshest restaurants in town. Famous people sometimes came here.

Dinner wasn't as bad as she thought. She really enjoyed herself, laughing and drinking along with the others. Actually, she got a bit too carried away, and was gradually starting to get drunk. Booth, surprisingly, didn't drink much at all, knowing he would have to drive her home.

'My, Seeley, you look mighty fine in that tie, don't ya think? Purple really suits you!'

Booth just nodded.

Everyone else was drinking little, but was amused to see their friend get drunk, as it did not happen often. She never had fun, so they let her go.

After the dinner, Booth firmly told Brennan he would take her home.

'I can, I can drive,' she said, dipping slightly.

'Bones, you can hardly stand up. Come on,' he said, leading her to the car.

All the way home Brennan talked, though nothing Booth could understand. Arriving at her apartment, he nearly had to carry her upstairs. He placed her down on her bed. She fell asleep in a few minutes.

Booth himself was actually pretty tired, and wondered if Brennan would mind him staying the night, as he didn't know whether he could make it to his house. It should be fine if he slept on the couch. Besides, she'll probably need him in the morning. Making himself comfortable, he slept, though kept being woken by Brennan randomly talking.

*

The next day, Brennan didn't wake up until around noon. She clutched her head, and then groaned. Looking around, she saw Booth.

'Oh God. What happened?'

'Birthday, remember?'

'Vaguely.'

'You got drunk, Bones. Really drunk. You could hardly stand. Please excuse me staying here last night, but I was worried.'

Brennan waved it off. 'Don't worry about it. Oh, my head! Can you grab a Tyrenol?'

'Sure.'

Booth gave Brennan the medication, and then sat with her for a while. When she felt better, she tried to get up. 'I have bones to ID.'

'No you don't,' he said, pushing her back. 'You're staying here. You need rest.'

'Yeah.'

'I'll get going; I have someone I want to question. And I'll let you sleep.'

'M-hm, sure,' she said, already tired. Booth grabbed his jacket then moved to the door. Brennan stood up to let him out. Booth tried to object but she didn't listen. Stubborn Bones.

'By the way, Bones, you really did look beautiful last night.'

'Thanks, Booth.'

They walked to the door.

'Thanks for being there for me last night. You mustn't have had a good nights sleep.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Your eyes look tired. You're muscle movement is slow, indicating-'

'Okay, okay, I'm tired.'

'Go home and rest. Don't work.'

'I just have some stuff to do. Then I'll go home, I promise.'

'Ok. Thankyou.'

Reaching up, Brennan wrapped her hands around Booth's neck and drew him in, planting her lips on his. After a few seconds, Booth pulled away.

'You're still drunk aren't you?'

'A bit.'

'Thought so.'

Smiling, Brennan let Booth out of her house.

But was she still drunk? Or had she always wanted to do that?

* * *

So yea, as I said, please review and tell me how it was. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Hope you liked it.


End file.
